A Slip of the Tongue
by hidari12
Summary: Jimmy's latest invention goes haywire...again. But, this time, only one person is affected...Cindy. She's none too happy about it. Problem is that nobody can understand what she's saying.
1. Chapter 1

A Slip of the Tongue

* * *

This is fanfic #1 for me so be kind...or not

Disclamer: Jimmy Neutron not own. :(

Chapter 1

Jimmy was in his lab...again, working on his latest invention. He was sure that this one would be the greatest one he had ever made. In fact he was so sure that he called over his best friends, Sheen and Carl, over to the lab to celebrate.

OK, OK,...he called them over to test his new invention on them...and then celebrate.

"So why did you call us over here in such a hurry, Jimmy?" asked Carl. "I was in the middle of a llama paint by numbers painting."

"Yeah," said Sheen. "And I was in the middle of watching a brand new Ultralord episode, number 922 to be exact, where Ultralord's twin brother comes to stay with him with hilarious results!"

Jimmy shook his head. "Gentlemen," he began, "the reason why I called you over here is to revel my latest invention. One that will change the world for the better. Don't you want to see it?"

"You call us over just to test it on us, didn't you?" asked Carl.

"Well,...yeah, but..."

"I suppose I could tape it or Tivo it or I could wait for the replay of it later on," rambled Sheen to no one in particular. "and then I could tape it and Tivo it at the same time and then..."

"Com'on, guys. I need you to focus here." said Jimmy as he walked over to the workbench that the invention was lying on and walked back over to Carl and Sheen presenting it to them.

"What is it?" Carl asked.

"This," Jimmy announced holding the device up proudly, "is what I call the NeutronicEthnologue 7000!" (patent pending).

"What does it do?" asked Sheen.

"Quite simply, it enables the user to speak in any language they want." Jimmy said.

"Ooooh!" said Carl and Sheen in unison. "Let me see." said Sheen as he took it from Jimmy's hand.

"Hey! Careful with that." warned Jimmy attempting to get it back fromSheen.

"How does it work?" asked Carl.

"Well, you simply select the language you want to speak in and then press the red button." Then Jimmy continued. "It works on the same basic principle asmy shrink ray but instead of shrinking someone it rearranges the language center of thier brain to adapt to that particular language. And the effects are completely reversable so there won't be any permanent damage...I hope."

Sheen and Carl just gave blank stares at him for a few seconds and then snaped out of it.

"Can it make me speak llama?"

"No, Carl."

"I wanna try." said Sheen. "How about the language the aliens in Ultralord episode 562 used in..."

"Earth languages, Sheen." Jimmy said.

"Allright! How about..." Sheen thought about it for awhile, "French."

"French it is." Jimmy then turned the dial on the translator to 'French' and pushed the button. A blue electrical shock emitted from the device and stuck Sheen shaking him for a few seconds and then stopped.

"How do you feel?" asked Jimmy. "Yeah, can you speak French? Carl asked.

"Oui." said Sheen. "Je parle Francais." He jumped up and down in delight. "Je parle Francais!"

"Cool, let me try it" said Carl as he grabbed the translator. "Want to speak...German." He turnd the dial and hit the button. After a few seconds of shock Carl spoke."Ich kann sprechen Deutsch! Wunderschön!"

"It works!" said an exited Jimmy. "It actualy works! Um, not that I had any doubt."

Meanwhile, Sheen and going back and forth zapping each other and switching languages.

"Be cafeful with that guys," warned Jimmy. "I don't know what side-effects if any there are."

"Don't worry, Jimmy." said Carl in Swedish.

"Yeah, what's the worst that can happen?" said Sheen in Arabic.

"What!"

Carl and Sheen then started talking to each other in different languages. They couldn't understand each other but they were having a good time nonetheless.

Jimmy was taking this all in hoping nothing would go wrong with his latest and greatest invention. He was going to present it in front of the entire class tomorrow and didn't need anything to go wrong. He didn't need to hear it from Cindy. Even though they've been getting along as of late she would still sneek in a zinger one in a while. If anything went wrong, she'd never let him hear the end of it.

"OK, guys. thats enough." as he took the Ethnologue back made it so Carl and Sheen spoke English again. "Don't want to overdo it."

He then got a devilish grin on his face as he thought about Cindy.

"What is it, Jim? asked Carl.

"Maybe I should add a silence mode to this thing."

* * *

Hoped you guys liked what I wrote so far. Please feel free to review so I know if I should continue or not. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Slip of the Tongue

Thanks for all of the reviews so far. I _guess_ I'll continue.

Let's see, where was I?...oh yeah.

J/C, S/L and anybody else I do not own.

* * *

Chapter 2

(The very next day...)

Jimmy decided to walk to school today instead of taking the bus. In fact, it had been something he was doing on a regular basis lately. It sort of allowed him to clear his head before the beginning of another school day. Where he could be alone with his thoughts with no distractions. He wanted to impress the whole class with his latest invention, but he really wanted to impress Cindy although he really didn't know why. He just needed time alone to think. About Cindy. About everything. However, today he wouldn't be alone.

"Hey, Neutron!", yelled a certain blond-haired girl running up behind him, "Wait up!"

"Oh, no!" muttered Jimmy to himself. "Oh, hey, Cindy." he said as he kept walking figuring she was up to something. Sure, although they had agreed in principle to be nicer to each other he didn't put anything past her.

"Walking to school again?" Cindy asked as she caught up to him.

"Yeah. It just something I've been doing lately." Jimmy said as he kept his pace.

"So I've noticed..." Cindy caught herself, "Not that I've been noticing you...or anything." Jimmy looked at her out of the corner of his eye at that one.

"So why are you walking to school today?" asked Jimmy.

She didn't want to tell him the real reason why. That she had been spying on him from her window every morning and observed his absence from the bus for the past several days. She really did care about him and was wondering what was going on with him. Besides, she was nosy.

"Well, I thought being such a nice day that I would walk to school. And...I missed the bus."

"Uh-huh." Jimmy muttered. "I've seen you looking out of your window at me every morning when I leave to go to school."

"What?" Cindy shouted, "Why you...Why on earth would I want to look at you, Nerdtron? You've got an ego almost as your head!"

"There you go with the head jokes again. When are you gonna come up with some new material?"

"Hey, I calls 'em as I sees 'em...and I can't help but to see _that_." Cindy said pointing to Jimmy's head laughing. Jimmy thought about saying something back to her but he didn't feel like getting into another knock-down-drag-out.

"Hey, I thought that we agreed to be more civil towards each other." said Jimmy.

"And I am." said Cindy. "Your the one who started it."

"Am not!" Jimmy shot back.

"Whatever..." Cindy said rolling her eyes. The continued to walk in silence for a minute then Cindy spoke again. "Er, so, what are you gonna show for your presentation today?"

"I'm not gonna tell you. You'll just have to wait and see just like everybody else." Jimmy said confidently.

"Well hopefully it won't blow up the town or send us into another dimension or parallel universe."

"Cindy..." said Jimmy between clinched teeth.

"But that won't happen because for all that to happen it would acually have to work."

"CINDY!"

"Ooops, sorry." said Cindy with a sheepish grin. "I forgot...civil." (_Sometimes I just can't help myself_.)

* * *

(Cut to Ms. Fowl's classroom)

"...and that is why if James Brown and Aretha Franklin had gotten married, Prince, and not Michael Jackson, would be the 'Prince of Soul.' Thank you." said Libby finishing her presentation that she was obviously very proud of.

"Thank you very much for that informative presentation, Libby" said Miss Fowl. "Using your cousins as members of the band was unusual but effective bwaaaaaak."

"Thank you, Miss Fowl." said a smiling Libby.

"Hey, when are we gonna get paid?" asked one of Libby's cousins. "We came all the way from Houston for this."

"Talk to me after school." said Libby in a hushed tone shooing them out of the door.

"Next up, we have Jimmy Neutron."

"Thank you, Miss Fowl." Jimmy said as he got up from his seat and walked up to the front of the classroom with his invention in hand. This was it. Nothing could go wrong. Murphy's Law had no allies here. Not today. He had to show everyone that his inventions did mean something and he had to show himself that all of this self-doubt he was feeling was just a phase he was going through. He had to show Cindy. No, he had to impress Cindy. He wanted to be friends with her but she always kept putting him down and making fun of him. Ok, sure he dished it out too, but that was not the point. If today went of without a hitch, maybe she would call a genuine truce and they could become really good friends. Maybe more. It was worth a shot.

"That was a really cool presentation, Libby." said Cindy as Libby returned to her seat.

"Thanks." said Libby.

"I'll bet Neutron's presentation is gonna be as lame as yours was cool." said Cindy.

"Why do you keep coming down on that boy? It's obvious you like him." Libby said.

"What? No way!" Cindy said blushing a little.

"You two are so much alike it's scary." said Libby as she turnd to face Cindy.

"Who's side are you on, anyway?" said Cindy as she continued, "OK, we _may_ have some things in common and I would like to be more friendly towards him, but I don't _like_ him...that much."

"Then why do act the way you do?" asked Libby.

"Well, I do have my reputation to think of." Cindy said coyly.

Libby just rolled her eyes. "Oh, boy."

"If you two are done tawwwwlking, we would like to continue with Jimmy's presentation." said Miss Fowl catching the two girls off guard.

"Sorry. Won't happen again." the both said in unison.

"Please, go ahead." said Miss Fowl motioning to Jimmy.

"Laidies and gentlemen. Behold my latest and greatest invention. I call it the Neutronic Ethnologue Translator 7000." (patent pending). He then held it up so eveyone could see it.

"What does it do?" asked Britney.

"I'm glad you asked. Quite simply..."

"Here we go." said Cindy as she rolled her eyes.

"...it can make the user speak in any language they want." Jimmy continued trying to ignore her."By simply turning the language dial and pressing this button, the traveling businessman, for example, will be able to communicate with anyone, anywhere. Think of someone traveling to a forign country and not being able to speak the language. With this, they won't have to worry about getting lost of feeling alienated. Instead, they'll feel right at home. In fact, this invention is so revolutionary..."

"Hey, Nerdtron" said Cindy, "does that thing have a mute button on it so it can shut you up?" That question made the whole class crack-up leaving Jimmy steaming.

'Oh, _That's IT!_' he thought to himself. '_It's go time!_' So much for being civil. "Why yes it does, Cindy." he said with an evil grin. "Allow me to demonstrate it--on YOU!"

"Hey! Wait a min..." before she knew what hit her a blue electrical shock engulfed her and stunned her. It didn't hurt...much.

"What did you do to me, Neutron?" Cindy asked. Or that was what she had intended to ask. She had mouthed the words but no sound came from her. She couldn't even whisper.

"What was that Cindy? We can't hear you. Can you speak up?" asked Jimmy mockingly cupping his hand around his ear. Now the laughter was directed at her.

Cindy repeated, or rather mouthed the question again in a much more animated fashion waving her arms in the air as if she were in a panic.

"Still can't hear you, Vortex—HA, HA!" Jimmy then turned towards the rest of the class. "Let the record show that for the first time in modern recorded history that voice of Cindy Vortex has been silenced!"

Cindy's face turned beet red from a combination of embarassment and anger and the more the class laughed the more red it became. She then started looking for her notebook but she was so flustered she couldn't remember where she put it. All she found was a pen.

"_Libby!"_ mouthed Cindy as her best friend was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

_"LIBBY!"_ Libby then happend to face Cindy. Her facial expression changed quckly. "Oh, hey, I wasn't laughing _at_ you...although it is pretty funny."

Cindy just rolled her eyes and pointed at the notebook on Libby's desk.

"What do you want?" asked Libby.

_'That! I want THAT!'_ pointing ugently at the notebook.

"You want this?" Libby said picking up the notebook. Cindy shook her head 'yes' and Libby gave it to her. She then started to write something down in it. Something to the effect of..."_NEUTRON! YOU"D BETTER TURN MY VOICE BACK ON RIGHT NOW OR I'LL GIVE YOU SUCH A BEAT DOWN THAT YOU WON'T WANT TO INVENT ANYTHING ELSE IN YOUR WHOLE LIFE EVER AGAIN! YOU..." S_he then proceeded to call him names that can not be repeated here in this forum no matter what language is being used.

She then tried to get Libby's attention again but Libby had been watching her write. "What are you writing, girl?" asked Libby. Cindy just held up the notepad.

'_GET NEUTRON'S ATTENTION_!"

"Hey, Jimmy."Libby yelled, "Cindy's got something to show you!"

As Jimmy looked over at Cindy she held up the notepad and he read it to himself. She had only intended for Jimmy to see it but Miss Fowl got a good look at it too.

"Uh-oh." thought Jimmy. He knew he was in a slight bit of trouble.

"Jimmy, I think that you should end your presentaaaaaaation now." said Miss Fowl. "And Cindy", she said looking over to Cindy, "I'd like to discuss your bwaaaaaaaak little note after claaaaaaaas." Cindy simply nodded her head but kept her eyes keenly fixed on Jimmy.

"Um, right. I will now return Cindy's voice and she'll be back to normal." Jimmy then aimed the Ethnologue 7000 (patent pending) at Cindy and pressed the button. That familiar blue stream came out of the device and struck her. However, this time with a lot more force than the first time. So much so that it knocked her out of her seat and sent her flying back about 30 feet knocking her unconscious. The Ethnologue thingy wasn't fairing much better as it began to emit sparks and vibrate in Jimmy's hand causing him to drop it to the ground. But he wasn't concerned about it as much as he was Cindy as he ran towards her. Everyone ran towards her. She was out cold but she was still alive. Everyone had gathered around her. Jimmy came up by her side as she was coming to.

"Give her some air." Said Miss Fowl as she motioned everyone to step back.

"How many fingers do you see?" asked Sheen as he alternated the number of fingers he was holding up.

"Sheen!" snapped Libby.

"Sorry."

"Speak to me, Cindy. Say something." begged Libby

"I'm _so_ sorry. Are you allright?" asked a very concerned Jimmy.

"Hai, daijoubu." (I'm O.K.) said Cindy rubbing her head. She was still kinda out of it. Then she saw Jimmy's face. Everyone looked at Cindy. Then at each other. Then back to Cindy.

"Hey Jimmy, she's talking funny." said Carl.

"I'm really sorry Cindy. I didn't mean for that to happen. Forgive me."

"Yurusanai yo!" (I won't forgive you) yelled Cindy as she got to her feet. " Nyutoron! Yappari kono you na nanika ga okiru de aru koto!" (I knew something like this would happen!) The class just looked at her with mouths agape as if she just grew a second head.

"Minna? Dou shita no? Naze sono you ni mite iru no?" (What happened? Why are you all looking at me?) It was then that Cindy realized what was coming out of her mouth.

"Aaaaahhhh! Nani ga okotte iru? (What's going on here?) Nihongo wa hanasu koto ga dekiru dake yo! Doshite?" (Why can I only speak Japanese?) She then saw Jimmy walking back toward the front of the classroom where the Ethnologue 7000 (patent pending) was laying on the floor. It wasn't broken to pieces but it was still smoking and in obvious disrepair. He picked it up and examined it and confirmed his worst fear. The language dial was stuck on...(gasp) Japanese.

"Nyutoron!" Cindy yelled as she stormed up to Jimmy. "Ima sugu naoshinasai yo!" (Fix this right now!)

"I can't understand you, Cindy."

"OOOO!" growled Cindy as she turned back to face Libby.

"Libby! Sono notobuku wo nagete kudasai."(Throw me that notebook). Libby just shrugged her shoulders unable to understand.

"NO-TO-BU-KU!" she said pointing to a notebook that was near Libby.

"What, this?" asked Libby as she picked it up.

"Sou, Sou." (Yeah) Libby tossed her the notebook. Then she began to write another note to Jimmy but stopped after only three words.

"Chigau..." (Nope) she muttered as she erased the words and started again only to stop again. "Chotto matte..." (Wait a sec) she erased and started once more before she realized something. "Taihen!"(Oh, no!) she gasped.

_'Oh no,I can only speak and write in Japanese!'_ Cindy had a terrorfied look on her face.

"What's wrong with her, Jim?" asked Carl walking up to Jimmy.

"Aperantly, when I was giving her voice back there was a _minor_ malfuction in the Ethnologue causing Cindy to only speak Japanese." Jimmy said as he continued to fiddle around with the Ethnologue thingy.

"COOL!" said Sheen. "Um, Cindy, do you think you could translate all my undubbed Ultralord episodes for me? Well, not all of them maybe about 100 or so. I want to know what they're really saying 'cause I think that when the dub them that..." Cindy cut him off with a look that would have scared the devil himself.

"Well, just think about it." said Sheen as he backed off.

"Don't worry Cindy. I'll just go back to the lab and make the nessecary repairs and you'll be back to normal before you know it."

"Nyutoron. Doushiyo?" (What do I do?) asked Cindy worriedly.

"Uh...yeah. Com'on guys." he said to Carl and Sheen. "To the lab!" and the three of them got out of the classroom with a quickness.

_'So much for impressing Cindy._' Jimmy thought as he ran down the hallway.

Meanwhile, Cindy stuck her head out of the door and yelled after him,

"NYUTORON!"

* * *

I hoped you liked the second chapter. I tried to write Japanese as best I could but it's been a while since I've been there so I've forgotten a lot. I know that some people who read these fanfics know some Japanese so as with all translations, your milage may vary. Let me know it you want more.


	3. Chapter 3

A Slip of The Tongue

* * *

Chapter 3 is finally up and running. Thanks for all the good reviews.

I must warn you that some of what follows may not make much sense but just have fun with it.

Disclamer: I own **NOTHING.**

Chapter 3

(Back at the Neutron lab...)

Jimmy was studying the Ethnolouge intently but judging by the damage he knew that a quick fix was out of the question.

"The extent of the damage is worse than I thought. I don't know how soon I'll be able to complete the repairs." Jimmy said as he began running another more detailed scan on the device.

"If I were you, Jimmy," warned Sheen, "I'd do it as soon as possible."

"Yeah," said Carl, "I've never seen Cindy so mad before."

"She was madder than that time you guys switched bodies." chukled Sheen.

"Or that time you made everybody really small." Carl stated.

"Or the time she caught you with all those Betty Quinlan pictures..."

"OK, OK, I get it!" Then Jimmy sighed. "Look, you guys can hang around here if you want but until I get this thing fixed I won't be much of a host."

"That's OK, Jimmy." said Sheen, "I gotta go anyway. Ultralord."

"Yeah, and I've got to get ready for my class at the community center tonight." said Carl.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with llamas?" asked Sheen.

"Do I really need to answer that?"

"Well, I'll see you guys later then." As the two boys walked out of the lab, Jimmy just looked at his invention he held in his hand. "Well, here's another fine mess I've gotten myself into." he said as he walked over to his computer and sat down. He looked around his lab and saw all of the inventions he had made over the years. "Truth be told, there are only a few inventions that were really useful or didn't cause harm in some way or another." he murmured to himself. "The hover-car was a good one. The Time-Accelerator. The nanochip thing could have worked. The Girl-Eating plant..? Never really fully had a chance to try that one out though."

Maybe Cindy was right. Maybe he was just being a show-offy big-brain. Why did he have to do all these things anyway? He was doing more harm than good in the end. Maybe he should just forget about all of this science stuff and be a regular guy. Anyway, out of all of his inventions, Goddard was his biggest success.

Jimmy then had a sudden brainstorm (blast). "That's it! Goddard!"

"Goddard!" he called out to the mechanical canine.

Right on cue he appeared from within the depths of the lab and ran up beside Jimmy and started licking his face.

" Goddard, I need your help."

**_bark, bark!_**

"You like Cindy don't you?"

**_bark!_**

"And you'll do anything to help her?"

**_bark, bark!_**

"Then I have a job for you."

"Don't worry Cindy." he said to himself."I'll make everything right again. I promise."

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

"_I can't believe him. How could he do this to me_?" Cindy thought to herself as she sat sulking by herself in a corner booth at the Candy Bar. After what had happened she just ran out of the classroom. She didn't talk to any one. She didn't even go home. She couldn't. How was she going to explain this to her mother. How could she explain it to anyone period. She needed to figure out what to do. "_Maybe I did go a little to far this time, but that doesn't give him the excuse to do what he did._"

"_I know he didn't do it on purpose...or did he?" _she paused_. "No, I guess he didn't, but still, this is what I'm talking about. He always has to prove he's better and this is what happens."_

Her stomach began to growl but she was afraid to try and order anything. _"Stupid Neutron! Why can't he just be a normal kid like everybody else."_ But then he wouldn't be Neutron would he? Who else would she be able to test her intellect against? Who else could take her on strange and exotic adventures. Who else was there in all of Retroville that she could match wits with? The times when they weren't fighting and were actually getting along he was pretty cool. Maybe Libby was right. Maybe they did have more things in common than she thought. And he was kinda cute. She loved his deep blue eyes and even his crazy hairstyle. His courage under fire. Just the way he carried himself. She could no longer deny to herself the fact that she liked him. But did he feel the same way? Probably not after all the things they said to each other. Still, she knew at he would at least find a way to fix this for her. In spite of everything she knew deep down that she could trust him.

"_Why do we have to fight anyway?" _she thought to herself. "_Is it possible that I may actually starting to have feelings for him? I mean really beginning to even love him_?"

As she was still steeped deep in thought, Libby walked in. She was looking for Cindy and knowing her the way she did figured she'd come here. She finally spotted her and walked up to her snapping her out of her trance.

"Hey, Cin. I went to the library and checked out a Japanese to English phrase book so we can try to communicate with each other a little."

Cindy's face brightened a little. "Domo arigato."

"Um, _domo arigato_..." Libby flipped through the phrase book. "Oh. 'Thank you.' Well, you're welcome. I mean, 'Dou itashimashite'." Both girls laughed and Cindy was starting to feel a littlebetter.

"_Good ol' Libbs. What would I do without her?'_

"Let's get something to eat. My treat."

"Maa, Sukoshi onaka ga suite iru." (Well, I am a little hungry). Libby looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"Just because I have this phrasebook doesn't mean I can understand everything your saying to me." said Libby. Cindy then rubbed her tummy. "Oh, your hungry." Cindy nodded her head 'yes'.

"What can I get you two, yeah."

"Douka, Pikan no aisu kurimu koun o motte iru desho."(I'll have a pecan ripple ice cream cone, please.)

Cindy then quickly covered her mouth, momentarily forgetting that her ability to speak English was gone. ("_Kusou!_")

"What did you just say?" asked a puzzled Sam.

"Don't mind her." Libby chimed in, "We're just doing a project for school. We'll just have two cones, please."

Sam just gave them both a look and went to make their order.

"Listen, Cindy, let's finish up here and then head over to Jimmy's to see if he fixed that invention of his yet so we can get you back to normal."

Cindy nodded her head afraid to speak out loud.

"Oh, and I know it's gonna be hard but maybe you should try not to talk so much in the meantime, OK?" Libby cautioned.

"Sou ne...OK."

"Now THAT I understood." smiled Libby.

* * *

(Later...)

Jimmy was still sitting alone in his lab.

"Alright, enough time wasting. Time to get back to work." But he was having trouble concentrating. Those feelings of self-doubt were returning and were stronger than ever. Ordinarily, in the past, he would have just brushed it off as another failed experiment. But now they were becoming more and more frequent and he was having trouble coming up with new ideas. And now Cindy was involved. All he ever wanted to do was to impress her not hurt her. Even though she could be a pain in the butt sometimes he still liked her. That was just the way she was. He liked her spirit. Her tenacity. He even liked the way her blond hair brought out her green eyes (she was quite pretty). He thought that she may feel the same way too. If she did she sure had a funny way of showing it sometimes. No...wait a minute. What was he saying? He was a scientist. It was all he ever wanted to be since he could remember. Science was in the very depths of his soul. He couldn't think of being anything else. Not even for Cindy.

"_Come on Jimmy! Pull youself together! It was science that made this mess. It's science that's gonna fix it."_

He then heard a knock on the clubhouse door, but didn't bother to look up figuring it was just Carl and Sheen. "I thought you guys were going home." said Jimmy still typing away at his computer.

"Jimmy, it's us. Let us in."

Jimmy looked up to see Cindy and Libby standing outside the entrance.

"Hold on a sec." He then pressed the button on the computer activating the trap door underneath them. A few seconds later they both landed on the hard lab floor with a dull thud.

"Itai!" (OUCH!) Cindy yelled as she got up rubbing her backside.

"You should put a mattress or something down there." Libby said brushing herself off.

"I always meant to do that."

"So, how is everything going?" asked Libby as she walked over towards Jimmy.

"I'm working on the Ethnolouge as we speak," Jimmy stated. "There's no need to worry."

Something then lunged at the two girls making them both shriek and jump back in horror.

"AAAAHHHHH!" both of them screamed at the top of their lungs.

"I thought you said you got rid of that thing!" said Libby pointing at the Girl-Eating

Plant that for some reason Jimmy still had possession of and that was trying to get to them in the worst way.

"Well, um...anyways...I've got good news and I've got bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" Jimmy said as he took the plant away which was still snapping at the girls.

"Let's get the good news first." Libby said regaining her composure as Cindy looked on cautiously.

"The Ethnolouge should be repaired really soon." stated Jimmy as Cindy smiled.

"Sou ka?." (Really?)

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute...what's the bad news?" said Libby.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly when...yet."

"Nani?"

"Hey, calm down, Cindy." advised Libby.

"Anata BAKA!" (You IDIOT!)

"Huh?"

"She just said that she's very disappointed." Libby interjected patting Cindy on knee. "There, there..."

"Sore wa itta koto ja nai wa." (That's not what I said.) Cindy muttered.

"There's no need to be," said a reassuring Jimmy. "I'll have it fixed soon. In the meantime I'll let you use Goddard."

"Goddard?"

"Yeah. Goddard, come here, boy."

**b_ark, bark!_**

A few seconds later, the robot dog reemerged from the back of the lab and stood beside his master.

"Why Goddard?" Libby asked.

"Because I programmed him earlier to understand and interpret Japanese so you won't be completely helpless." he said while patting Goddard on the head.

"Atashi ni nani no eki de aru no?"(What good is that gonna do me?) asked Cindy.

"I think she said what good will it do." Libby said flipping through her phrasebook.

"When ever you say anything," said Jimmy as he turned towards Cindy, "Goddard will immediately translate it into audible English."

"Honto?"(Really?)

"Really?" repeated Libby.

"Try it."

."Tada eigo o hanasu koto ga hoshii."

"**I just want to speak English again.**"

**A/N: Whenever Goddard speaks whatever he says will be in bold print. **

"It worked!" exclaimed Libby.

"Now, you'll just have to take Goddard with you everywhere you go." Jimmy stated.

"Dame! Sore suru koto ga dekinai yo! Itsuka ie ni kaeranakereba naranai. Kare to issho ni aruite itsu haitte kuru toki haha ni nani o hanasu de arou?"

**"No way! I can't do that. I have to go home some time. What will I tell my mom when I walk in with him?"** translated Goddard.

"Just tell her that your doing a project and you're borrowing Goddard to practice your language skills on." Jimmy said.

"And that your only going to speak Japanese and he's gonna translateto make sure that your saying everything right." Libby continued.

"Tashika ja nai wa. Kimitachi ga haha wa do no you de aru ka shite iru. Kanojo wa takusan no shitsumon suru. Sore ga kiku daro omou ka?"

"**I don't know. You guys know how my mom is. She'll ask a lot of questions. Do you think it will work?"**

"Why wouldn't it?" Cindy shot a 'you've-_got_-to-be-kidding' look towards Jimmy.

"If worse comes to worse just tell her you'll be staying at my house for a couple of days." reassured Libby.

"Shikata ga nai to omou. (I guess I have no choice.), Cindy said as she motioned towards Goddard. "Ikimashou, ne." (Let's go).

**bark!**

Just as she, Libby and Goddard were headed out of the lab she stopped and turned around to face Jimmy.

"Moshi sore ga tasukeru nara mattaku...kimi ga shinjite iru no."

"**Um, Jimmy, if it helps you at all..I believe in you**"

"Really?" said Jimmy with a surprised look on his face. "Thanks."

"Mada bakamono dakedo." as Cindy smiled back as she turned to leave.

"**But, your still an idiot** "... (there I go again..)

* * *

TBC? It's up to you.

Are these chapters too long? A little OOC? Not enough of the Girl-Eating plant? R&R.

Oh, and you guys are lucky that I didn't _print_ what Cindy said in Japanese script. You'd probably be really upset.;)


	4. Chapter 4

A Slip of The Tongue

* * *

**I know it has been a while since I've updated but I've come down with a bad case of the lazy. Here's #4. Enjoy.**

**A/N: Because most of the conversation takes place between Cindy and Goddard there's no need to translate. Besides it would have been way too time consuming.**

Disclamer: Do I really need to say it?

Chapter 4

As night fell upon Retroville, Cindy stood outside on the front steps of her home fearing what she was certain to come.

"Well, here goes nothing. Ready?" she turned to face Goddard.

"As ready as you are."

She opened the door to enter the house and stepped inside.

"Tadaima!" (I'm home!). There was no response.

"Konnich wa. Dareka koko ni iru no?" (Hello, anybody here?).

"Do you think it's a good idea for you to speak out loud like that?" asked Goddard.

"I know." Cindy replied. "But, I've got to face the music sometime. Might as well get it over with."

She looked around the house but didn't see any parental units anywhere.

"I guess my mom must be out somewhere. Thank God." She then looked down at Goddard who was sitting there. She looked around the house for a second, then back at Goddard.

"I need to ask you something."

He cocked his head to one side in anticipation of the question.

"You are housebroken, aren't you?"

"Sort of." replied Goddard. "Speaking of witch, you wouldn't have any aluminum cans laying around would you?"

"Aluminum cans?" asked a puzzeled Cindy. "I don't think so. Why?"

"For dinner." stated Goddard.

"Oh, I see." Cindy smiled. "I'll see if I can find some for you."

"Or lug nuts. Those are my favorites."

Suddenly, a voice familiar to Cindy made it's presence known. It was her mother's.

"Cynthia?"

"Oh, no. She's back. Quick upstairs!" The two ran up the stairs up to Cindy's room out of sight of her mother before she could see them and shut the door behind them.

"Cynthia? Are you home?"

Cindy anxiously sat down on her bed facing the door waiting for her mother to enter.

"She's gonna come in here and see you and I'll have to expalin everything." said a panicking Cindy.

"I'll take care of it." replied Goddard.

"How?"

"Yes, I am" he said in English imitating Cindy's voice. "I got home a little while ago."

Cindy's eyes grew wide as she witnessed what he was doing.

"Thank goodness." replied her mother, "I was getting worried when you didn't come home. Are you all right?"

"Yes, mom I'm fine. I was kinda tired when I got in so I went to bed early."

"Is there anything you need?"

"No. I'm OK. No need to come in my room or anything."

"All right then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Nice one Goddard." said Cindy as she petted Goddard on his head. He jumped up on the bed and started licking her face making her laugh. Then he suddenly stopped.

"Oh...Sorry. I'm so used to being on Jimmy's bed. I'll get down."

"It's Ok" said Cindy as she made room for him at the foot of her bed. "You can stay."

"I might as well get ready for bed." She began to get undressed when she happened to notice Goddard staring at her.

"What?" snapped Cindy.

"I'm a litte hungry."

"Do you mind?" she said covering herself.

"What?"

"Don't look at me!"

"But, I'm a dog." said aconfused Goddard.

"I still feel funny with you looking at me. Besides, Neutron could be spying on me through you. Now turn around."

"All right." he said turning around.

She then changed out of her regular clothes into her PJ's and got into bed.

"Well, I'm shutting down for the evening." said Goddard as he began shutdown procedures. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Cindy pulled the covers over her and tried to shut her eyes and go to sleep but she just couldn't settle down. Thoughts were racing though her head at a mile a minute. She turned her body one way. No good. She turned herself the other way. Nope. Then she laid on her back with her hands behind her head staring at the ceiling hoping that might lull her to sleep, but that wasn't working either. A glass of warm milk. Counting sheep. Zen meditation. Nothing seemed to work. Her eyes then looked down to where Goddard was lying.

"Hey, are you still awake?" she asked as she sat up throwing the covers off..

"I am now." Goddard responded.

"I can't sleep." she said to him, "Can we talk for a while?"

"What do you want to talk about?" he said lifting his head.

"I've got a lot on my mind."

"I know. This will all be over soon."

"No, it's not just that. I used to talk to Libby about everything that was bothering me or write it down in my diary, but I can't do any of those things now."

"I see."

"When I talk about stuff, it clears my mind and puts me at ease. Sort of calms me down. In case you haven't noticed, I can be rather quick-tempered sometimes."

"You don't say." said Goddard half paying attention.

"In fact, I hear some people say that I may be bipolar. Can you believe that?"

"You? Get outta here."

"No, it's true. But, when I talk to Libby she can calm me right down because she's so laid back and she listens to me. She's got a good head on her shoulders."

"I've noticed."

"Oddly enough, you're the only one that I can talk to now. You're the only one who can understand me."

Goddard sat up on his hind legs. "That's not odd. Jimmy talks to me all the time."

"Really? What do you two talk about? Mostly science stuff I'll bet."

"That...and lots of other things."

"Does he ever talk about...me?"

"You've come up from time to time."

"Ok, stop beating around the bush." said Cindy impatiently. "What does he say about me?"

"I don't think that it's my place to tell you." Goddard said calmly.

"If I get you some lug nuts will you tell me?" said Cindy in a tempting voice.

"I really don't think I sho...OK."

"Well?"

"He says your opinionated, self-centered, sneaky, argumentative, and stubborn. Come to think of it, you both share a lot of the same traits."

"I knew he didn't like me...Hey!"

"Cynthia? What are you doing?" her mother called out.

"Watching a Japanese movie with English subtitles." Goddard answered imitating Cindy's voice again.

"Well, can you turn it down? It's late."

"Sorry, mom."

"Whew, that was close." whispered Cindy.

"Anyway I actually think he's rather quite fond of you."

"But, you just said..."

"He also said that you can be kind, out-going, athletic, compassionate, caring, and very intelligent."

"He really said those things about me?" Cindy asked.

"I'm not programmed to lie." Goddard stated matter-of-factly.

"What else did he say?"

"I really shouldn't say this."

"Oh, Com'on!" Cindy insisted.

"He thinks your rather cute."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Also, that your most striking feature are your eyes."

"My eyes?" she started to blush.

"He also said that sometimes in the right light, you look...how'd he put it...'hot'."

"He said I was 'hot'? Wow, I've never been called a temperature before."

"Please don't tell him I told you. I've said too much already."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Cindy said as she was still fixated on what she had just heard.

"Cindy..."

"Ok, Ok."

"Now, may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you always fight with each other? What's the purpose?"

Cindy paused for a second before she answered. "I can't speak for Neutron, but I don't really know. I've been trying to figure it out, but I don't have a clue."

"Yes, you do. You like him." proclaimed Goddard.

"Excuse me?"

"Why would somebody fight with someone they supposedly hate day after day? Logic dictates that if you didn't like someone you would try to stay as far away from them as possible. However, that is not the case here, therefore you must like him." The mechanical dog said.

"I didn't say I hated him." Cindy then crossed her arms. "Allright, so what if I do like him. Anyway, it's not that simple."

"Why not?" asked Goddard.

"There are alot of extenuating circumstances."

"Such as?"

Cindy sighed as she tried to explain. "Neutron and I have been rivals ever since I can remember. We've always been competing against each other in everything. In the beginning things were simple. He hated me. I loathed him. There was just a natural order to things. But, over time I've been feeling differently towards him. I know I'm not supposed to like him but I can't help it. Part of me still likes to make fun of him but it just doesn't feel the same. It's not as satisfying as it used to be."

"Then why do you keep doing it?"

"I guess I don't want to show him how I really feel. I think that he might turn me away. Pride? You know, actually, I'm not totally sure how I feel myself. I'm so confused. Consider yourself lucky that you don't have emotions, Goddard."

"I do. It's hard to understand humans sometimes."

Cindy chuckled as she rubbed Goddard on his head.

"You know he didn't mean to do this to you, don't you?"

"I know he didn't." she said looking down at her feet. "But, that's another thing. He alwys has to come up with some crazy invention or something to show off his genius. It drives me nuts."

"He doesn't do it just to show off. He loves science. But he also does it for you."

"For me?"

"The more you make fun of him because of his inventions the more he feels you don't value him. Why do you think he's been spending more and more time alone? There's not a lot of people around here that he can relate to him and when you berate him it makes him feel bad. Your opinion matters to him. He just wanted to impress you."

"I...I never figured...I had no idea he felt that way."

"You can find out a lot by just watching people."

"I guess so." She laid her head on her pillow to think about what Goddard had just said. After a few seconds of silence she sat up and turned towards Goddard again.

"Hey, you record everything that Neutron says right?"

"Yes."

"If you could just play back the things he said about me..."

"I'm not doing _that_, Cindy." he said turning away from her.

"Well, it was worth a shot." she said as she rested her head back on her pillow.

"Was that what was keeping you from sleeping?" asked Goddard.

"That was some of it. Well a lot of it."

"It was really good talking with you, Goddard. I feel better now."

"Glad I could help." he then put his head down and began to go to sleep.

"Goddard?"

"Yes, Cindy."

"Everything's gonna be OK...right?"

"Of course it is. It's time to go to sleep now."

"I'll go get you a late night snack before you go to sleep." Cindy said as she got up out of bed.

His head perked up. "Thank you. Now you won't tell Jimmy I told you anything, will you?"

"No, of course not. As long as you don't tell him what I told you."

"Deal."

She took a few steps towards the door and turned around to look at him. _"Now I can see why Neutron likes him so much."_

"Goddard?"

"What?"

"How'd you get to be so smart?"

"I was programmed that way."

* * *

TBC... 

I know Goddard doesn't normally talk but this is my story so now he is. So there. Nyah.

* * *


	5. Author

Author's Note:

I had meant to update this story much earlier but something happened to me recently that all computer users dread. My hard drive failed. Everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, was erased out of existince. Including chapter 5 and 6 of this story. Now I have to start everything from scratch and re-write everything so it might be another week until I post something. Thanks for all the reviews in the meantime and I will continue. BTW, chapter 6 is going to be the last chapter of this story.


	6. Chapter 6

A Slip of The Tongue

A/N: After my little computer mishap and much time between chapters here is Chapter 5. Hope ya'll like it.

(The font might look a little more different than usual but I don't know how to change it. Sorry)

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.

Chapter 5

"Vox, time check." said a groggy Jimmy as he rubbed some of the sleep out of his eyes.

"It is 7:21am." replied the computer.

"Leaping leptons! I must have fell asleep." Indeed, he had been up all night trying to fix the Ethnologue Translator 7000 (patent pending) without much success.

He had tried everything he could think of to repair the device. He tried replacing parts and had burned out every circuit. Ran every test. Tried all different types of scenarios. Nothing worked. It seemed as if it was destined not to function at all. Jimmy picked up the Ethnologue and held it in his hand and studied it for a long time.

"It seems that the only thing left to do now is..."

Jimmy's train of thought was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Jimmy," his mothers face was displayed on Vox's monitor. "I don't know what you've been doing down there all night but it's time to get ready for school."

"Ok, mom." he replied. "How can I go to school now when I have this situation to fix?" he muttered to himself.

**(Meanwhile, across the street...)**

"Ahhh!" screamed Cindy as she sat upright, "Goddard, why didn't you wake me up?", she panicked as she practically jumped out of bed.

"You didn't leave a wake up call." replied Goddard nonchalantly.

"It's 7:30! I'm gonna be so late."

"You're the one who stayed up until 3:00am talking."

"Whatever...I've gotta take a shower and get ready for school." She began to change when she noticed Goddard looking at her.

"Hey, you know the rule."

"Oh, right." Goddard turned around and stared out of the window.

"You're still going to school, then?"

Cindy stopped in her tracks and looked at Goddard. "No, I can't go. Not like this." She sat down on the edge of the bed and tears began to form in her eyes.

"It's Ok, Cindy." Goddard reassured. "We can hang out at the park or something. It'll be fun."

"Alright, but let me call Libby first."

Goddard's back opened up reveling a telephone receiver which he promptly handed over to Cindy. "Here you go."

"Um, thanks?"

_**37.4 seconds later**_

"...You want me to do what now?" Libby spoke into her cell phone.

"Go over to Neutron's and see what's going on. I need to know how soon he's going to fix this." Cindy spoke into Goddard's phone which translated what she said into English so that Libby could understand her.

"Why me? Why can't you go?" Libby asked.

"I can't Libby."_ I can't go over there. I don't want to interfere with him fixing that gizmo. I don't know what to say to him anyway without getting into an argument. There are just so many things going through my mind right now. So many things I want to say I don't know where to start. It's so confusing right now. I need more time to think..._

"I just can't. Just go over there."

"Nuh, uh!" proclaimed Libby. "I don't know what might jump out at me."

"Nothings gonna happen to you. Please, Libby?" she pleaded.

"I don't..."

"Please, please, please?" Cindy practically begged.

"Alright, I'll go on the way to school. Just stop."

"Thanks, Libs. I know I can always count on you."

"Whatever. So your really not coming to school?"

"No way. Not the way I am now. That's why you need to go over there. Put the pressure on him. This needs to be fixed TODAY!"

"Ok, Ok. So what are you gonna do all day?"

"Hang out with Goddard at the park and who knows what else. I think this will help take my mind of this whole situation for a while. We might even have fun. Right Goddard?"

_**bark bark!**_

"Shhhhh! My mom's still here."

"Oops, sorry. Lost myself."

"So how will I get in touch with you." Libby asked

"Call Goddard's phone. You have the number on caller ID right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, talk to you later, Libs."

"Bye." said Libby obviously agitated as she hung up.

"Ok, pooch. Let's start the day." said Cindy trying to sound cheerful.

**_Bark, Bark!_**

"Goddard..." Cindy said clinching her fists.

"Oops, my bad."

"No lugnuts for you."

**(Back in the underground lair..)**

Jimmy continued to remain in the same position he was before staring at the Ethnologue with ever increasing distain for the device, hoping that it would fix itself. Of course he knew that wasn't happening but he didn't want to face the alternative.

"I wonder how long it would take for me to..." he began to say but was interrupted again by a knock at the clubhouse door.

"Jimmy, open up!" He looked up on Vox's monitor to see Libby.

"Hmm, it's unusual to see Libby here by herself." he said to himself. "Hold on, Libby."

He pressed the button on his keyboard and in about three second Libby landed inside the lab.

"So what brings you by?" Jimmy said as she got up off the soft mattress that he decided to finally put down.

"Everything cool?" said Libby as she looked around cautiously.

"Nothing is going to jump out at you if that's what you mean. Look I'm kinda busy so..."

"I know. Actually, that's why I'm here. So how are things coming?"

"Not good." Jimmy stated. "I was up all night and I wasn't able to come up with any solution."

"So, what are you gonna do now?"

"Well, before I was interrupted I was going to say that the only alternative I have is to build a new Ethnologue Translator 7000 (patent pending).

"How long is that gonna take?" Libby asked worridly.

"Not too long. As long as I get all the parts I need to build it."

"But..." Libby knew there was a 'but'.

"I don't have all the electronic parts I need to build it here in the lab. I have to get them elsewhere."

"Where? Radioshack?"

"No. Wal-Mart."

"Wal-mart? Wow, they really do sell everything."

"Now, it's going to be up to us to..."

"Us? Wait a minute." Libby interrupted. "I have to get to school. I just came by to see what was happening."

"But, Libby..."

"Look," she said as she pointed her finger at him, "I love Cindy as if she was my own sister. But, you created this whole mess by yourself and now you have to be the one to fix it. BY YOURSELF."

"Libby..."

"I'll stop by after school to see if your done. I gotta get going." she then makes her way towards the exit.

"Wait! You _have _to come with me."

"How come?"

"I never go on adventures by myself. I ususally have Sheen and Carl or at least Goddard along with me. I'd just feel awkward. So what do you say? To the Wal-Mart!"

"No." said Libby defiantly.

"Just come get the stuff with me."

Libby just turns around and crosses her arms.

"Alright. To the Wal-mart! Um...By myself!"

"See you later, Jimmy." She then disappears through the exit doors.

"Gas planets!"

I think this chapter was a little rushed but I wanted to get something out there. The next chapter will be out sooner than you think and more detailed without so many errors. I have no excuses now. I wonder what Jimmy would have to say about Pluto not being a planet now:)


	7. Chapter 7

A Slip of the Tongue

* * *

I know I haven't updated this story in quite a LONG while (over 6 months). But, truth be told, I had become bored with writing and decided to let the keyboard cool off for a while as I pursued other interests. I just happened to be going though my computer and came across this. To be honest, I had totally forgotten about it. But, I read through it and decided it needed an ending. So, without any further adieu...

Disclaimer: Any reproduction, retransmission, rebroadcast or other use or accounts of this fic without the expressed, written consent of Major League Baseball is strictly prohibited.

Chapter 6

Cindy and Goddard sat in the park taking a break from the day's activities. Indeed they had already done a lot together that morning. Doing the things that a girl and her dog (albeit someone else's mechanical dog) would typically do. Basically running around and chasing things and having fun. This was something that Cindy hadn't done in quite a while, just plain ol' have fun. She was laughing and playing and getting dirty just like any other kid her age. She wasn't worried about grades or school or how she looked or even if she was popular. Not then. None of that mattered right now. She was living for the moment. Even the situation she was in wasn't on her mind. She was having a good time and she wouldn't trade the feeling she had at that moment for anything.

But, unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. At least temporarily. Cindy's batteries were running low and she needed a recharge. An out of breath but happy Cindy motioned over towards Goddard.

"Ok, Goddard, let's take a break." Cindy panted as she sat down on a bench. "Unlike you, I'm only human. I need a rest. I'm pooped!" Goddard sensing she was a little overheated opened the top of his body and handed her a bottle of cold water and a towel.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, Goddard." Cindy said as she gladly took the offerings from him.

"What? No Purple Flurp?" she said as she opened the water and took a huge gulp.

"Soda pop will give you stomach craps." Goddard turned away from her feeling dejected.

"I was only kidding." she said as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "Can't you take a joke?" She took another big gulp of water.

Goddard turned to face her, "Cold water will give you cramps as well if you drink it too fast."

"Oh, never mind all that." Cindy said changing the subject. "I really want to thank you. I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"That's good. Your welcome."

"Yeah, I'd never admit it, but the only time I had fun is when we went on those adventures and although we were always in a ton of danger, Neutron would..." She stopped her sentence short and her smile disappeared at the very mention of _his _name. Suddenly she remembered why she was in the park in the first place...

"Cindy?"

...and why she had to miss school for the first time in her life.

"Hello?"

...and why she had to lie to her mother.

"Is there anybody in there?"

...and why she was in this predicament and who had put her there to begin with. It all came flooding back to her in a rush.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh?" said Cindy as she came back to reality. "Oh, yeah I'm fine...just great."

"So, what do you want to do now?" inquired Goddard.

Cindy took a small sip water as she leaned back against the bench, "I think I'm just gonna sit here for a while..."

* * *

**Meanwhile back...**

Jimmy was in the check-out line at Wal-Mart with a shopping cart full of equipment and parts he would need to make a new ethnologue translator. Just then his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Jimmy."

"Who is this?"

"It's me, Cindy."

"Really? The effects of the ethnologue translator 7000 must where off over time, resulting in..."

"Oh, no, Neutron. I'm still speaking Japanese. I'm using Goddard's phone and it's translating everything that I say."

"Oh."

"What's all that noise in the background." asked Cindy.

"I'm at Wal-Mart."

"What in the world are you doing at Wal-Mart? Your supposed to be back at the lab fixing this?"

"Don't worry. I'm here picking up supplies for that very purpose. I have to build a new translator from scratch."

"How long is that gonna take?"

"Not too long...maybe."

"Look, Neutron, I've been very patient for me up until now. But, I'm getting tired of this. I'm coming over later this afternoon and you'd better have good news for me!"

"But it takes time to build something like this."

"You should have thought of that before you started playing with peoples feelings."

"Huh?"

(oops)

"I mean...Nevermind. Now, listen to me very carefully, Neutron. You have until 4:00 today to make a new translator thing or I...I won't know how to react!"

"Alright." Jimmy took offense to _anyone _giving him ultimatums.

"And it had better work right this time. I don't want to be turned into a dog or something."

"Well, your already starting to act like a bitch." Jimmy said angrily under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm itching to get started. I'm on my way home now."

"Alright. Remember...4:00." Cindy paused and then said in a softer tone ,"I trust you, Neutron, I know you can do it."

"You do? Really? Thanks." said a surprised Jimmy. "You know..."

"You're wasting time talking. Tic-tock, tic-tock." and with that Cindy hung up.

Man that only gives me six hours to make this thing

"Do you want to put that on your Wal-Mart card?"

"Um, no. Do you take Discover?"

* * *

**Back to the park...**

"I think that'll motivate him." Cindy said as she hung up the phone.

"Don't you think you were kind of rough?"

"No way. Neutron does some of his best work when he's under pressure."

"Sounds like a hint of admiration too me."

Cindy ignored Goddard's comment, "We still have a few hours to kill. Let's go to the mall." She stood up and started to walk.

"I've never been to the mall before. I wonder if they'll let me in?" Goddard's question fell on deaf ears as Cindy's thoughts were elsewhere.

"Are you O.K?" asked Goddard.

Cindy stopped in her tracks, "I'll be fine as soon as this is all over."

"Did you really mean it when you said that you trusted Jimmy?"

Cindy thought about this for a while then she turned to face Goddard. "I guess I did." she said with a smirk. "I mean he did get us out of alot of jams. Even though they were mostly his fault to begin with."

"But still..."

Cindy sighed, "But still he did all he could do to save us."

"If there was ever a time you truly belived in him this is it. Have some faith."

"I guess that's all I've got right now." she said as she started to walk away with a sullen look Tears began to coat her eyes.

Goddard followd her and soon caught up to her, "Hey, you've got me." he reassured, "Jimmy will fix this, you know. Just hang in there, OK?"

Cindy smiled at the cyber canine, "You're a good dog. Alright. I'll try."

"No try. Do...or do not. There is no try."

"Ok, Yoda."

"If you only knew the **power** of the dark side." Goddard continued on now sounding like Darth Vader.

"That's enough, Goddard."

"Join me and together we can rule the galaxy."

"Enough with the Star Wars references already!"

"Sorry. I got carried away."

""You know," she said to Goddard as they left the park and headed towards the mall, "I think you've been hanging around Neutron WAY too much."

"This is CNN."

"Stop it!"

"

* * *

The line between reality and just plain stupidity is becoming very blurred at this point in this story. I don't even know where this is going. But hang in there. It's gonna end soon. :) BTW, Yoda's line is the philosophy I live by.


	8. Chapter 8 Finish this already!

Yes, I am going to finhish this story...someday. As you can see from the long time it took me to reply, I have other things going on right now that take up most of my time. But I'll get around to it eventually.


End file.
